deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Jotaro VS Kenshiro/@comment-34236297-20180318113527
Might as well give my verdict. To start off with the basic stat trinity, Jotaro has a massive speed advantage as Star Platinum is FTL while Kenshiro has a huge strength and durability advantage due to scaling from Raoh and some of his feats. However, I think that hax is a bit more important in this fight than just stats. Jotaro’s hax includes phasing, star finger, super breath, precision, sight, maybe flight depending on how you interpret things, and of course the time stop. Assuming we’re using Jotaro in his prime, then the time stop last about 4-5 seconds. People say that Jotaro can’t spam it but I have not been able to find any evidence of that, so as far as I’m aware it’s only weakness is that it has a cool down of a few seconds. Kenshiro on the other hand has his infamous pressure point attacks, which ignore durability and would instantly kill Jotaro, but most importantly he has muso tensei. This allows him to enter a sort of spirit form in layman’s terms, as he can’t be touched by anyone else but he can touch them. It also allows him to communicate with ghosts and spirits, and when Kenshiro and Raoh both charged at each other while both were using muso tensei, interestingly they both phased through each other and took a lot of damage. Muso Tensei has no weaknesses by the end of FOTNS afaik. Kenshiro has a bunch of other hax but I don’t have enough time to mention all of them. Kenshiro only needs to land a single poke to kill Jotaro, the main problem for him is landing that single poke due to Jotaro’s speed advantage and time stop. Jotaro is gonna have to hit Kenshiro many times to seriously hurt him, but the phasing definitely helps as it can target kenshiro’s Internal organs. Kenshiro has full control over his bodily functions, so Jotaro would need to find a way to mess with whit Ken’s organs in such a way that once time resumes, Ken wouldn’t have time to fix it before he dies. If Jotaro can’t find a way to do this, then it will just slow Kenshiro down which still helps. Where this becomes a bit trickier is how Kenshiro and Jotaro’s more spiritual hax would interact. Kenshiro can definitely see a stand or at least sense it, but can he touch it? Can he harm it? How would a stand interact with muso tensei? Could a stand hurt Kenshiro while he’s in that form? Would something similar to what happened when Kenshiro and Raoh clashed happen? I don’t have answers to these questions, but in the end Kenshiro still only needs to land one hit to finish the fight while Jotaro’s meaNs of victory are quite a bit more roundabout. How hard Kenshiro wins depends on how much benefit of the doubt you give Jotaro. If you give maximum of BOD ie kenshiro can’t touch a stand even in muso tensei but Star Platinum can hurt Kenshiro, then Ken takes it 5.5-6/10 imo as Jotaro’s means of victory are a lot less complicated now and timestop will psyche Kenshiro out. If you give minimum BOD ie Kenshiro can touch a stand and muso tensei functions as it would to anybody not in muso tensei, then Kenshiro take sit 9.8/10, the 0.2 being if Jotaro immediately stops time and messes around with Kenshiros organs in a way that will instantly kill him. So I think kenshiro should win. TL;DR Kenshiro wins no matter what but how hard he wins depends on how you see him and stands interacting. Still rooting for Jotaro though.